Teacher James
by bigtimeschmidt
Summary: You go to visit your boyfriend at work..and things get steamy..  Not good at summaries but Enjoy!


"Name please?" The security guy in the main office asked.

"Renee…Renee Lyons" I smiled, running my fingers through my recently straightened hair, "I'm here to see Mr. Maslow."

"Okay. He's in the 300s" He said, handing me a piece of paper that said Visitors pass, and focused his attention back onto his comic book.

"Thank you!" I smiled, and walked down the halls. I walked into a bathroom to fix my makeup. I pulled my mascara out of my bag and began to fix my eyelashes when a student appeared in the door.

"Oh my god. I love your outfit!" She smiled, walking over and standing next to me, fixing her hair in the mirror.

I looked down at my black dress with black lace tights on underneath that were appropriate for meeting James at his work. I've seen pictures of girls wearing outfits similar to mine, so I thought it was safe.

"Thank you. I like your shoes" I smiled at the girl. She looked a lot like a girl I went to school with. She had blonde hair, and it looked like she tried to straighten her hair, but missed the back completely. She also had no idea how to apply makeup, and her outfit didn't match. She reminded me of the girl, Kaitlin.

"Thanks." She looked down at her shoes and smiled.

"Nice talking to you." I gave the girl a small smile and left the bathroom.

James please don't have any students staying late, please don't. Thoughts were running through my head as I made my way down the hall.

"Hola Senorita!" I heard a man shout from behind me.

"Carlos?" I turned around, smiling.

"Si! How are you doing Bonita?" He smiled, walking up to me, giving me a hug.

"I missed you!" I kissed his cheek, hugging him back, taking in his smell. That's one thing I loved about Carlos. He always smelt amazing.

"Who are you here to see? James?" He smirked, looking down at my outfit.

"Yeah. And I'd love to talk but I'm running late. I'll call you later?" I asked.

"Of course!" He smiled, giving me a quick kiss before letting me run down the hall to James.

I approached his door. My hand was shaking as I grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowing, taking a deep breath.

"Ahh…my beautiful girlfriend. I was wondering when you were going to come." James smiled, placing his glassed down on the desk.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, putting my bag down at a desk and walking over to him, slowly. The room was so quiet that all you heard was the sound of my heels on the floor, and James whispering something.

"What was that?" I asked, sitting on his desk, crossing my legs as he moved his chair back a bit.

"You look beautiful" He smiled, his eyes trailing down my body.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I smiled. In my mind I was already taking his clothes off, but I had to control myself. Someone could walk into this classroom any minute so I wouldn't dare do anything with James. Plus, we like to be a bit loud when we start getting physical.

"How was your day?" I asked, hoping off the desk, and walked around to the classroom, looking at all the student's work, hanging all over the walls. Tons of graphs, shapes, and interesting problems all over the place.

"Same as usual. But tonight is going to be a long night." James sighed, loosening his tie as he stood up to sit on a student's desk near me.  
>"James! Don't talk like that in school!" I turned around and gave him a look.<p>

"Babe…the students took a test. So it will be a long night grading all of them." He chuckled.

I blushed and turned around so I was looking at the wall again. When I finally turned around, James had managed to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt so his chest was showing.

"James… What are you doing? Someone could walk in, and if you were dressed like that wouldn't someone question you?" I tried to come up with some excuse for why I was gawking at him like I was.

"Everyone in this hall has already left, I'm usually the last to leave" He smirked, walking towards me.

When he was finally in front of me, I immediately threw my arms around his neck, not being able to resist him. Within seconds his lips crashed down on mine, his kisses filled with love and passion.

"I missed you" James said when we pulled apart to catch our breath, sliding his hands around my waist.

I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt all the way and he shrugged it off, placing it on the desk. He wrapped his arms back around me and slid his hand down my back so his hands were resting on my ass. Our lips attached again as he pressed me against him, feeling every part of him through our clothing. My heart skipped a beat when his hands slid so they were on my thighs and he slowly lifted me, so my legs were around his waist. He carried me over to his desk, not breaking the kiss, and pushed all his papers off the desk, and placed me down, with his lips still locked on mine.

His hands slid up my thigh and I pulled on James' hair slightly, both of us moaning softly at the same time.

"Ja..James what if someone comes in" I gasped, when James began to kiss my neck " Don't worry babe" He said, continuing to kiss and nip at my neck. It was incredible, the way James mouth fixed over my throat, how his lips latched down so unbreakably, how they tried to draw the skin in. I tried to break from James' grasp, not to free myself, but to reach forward and touch James, and feel him to the extent of anything possible. I wanted to bring him closer. I wanted James, and that scared me.

"James" I moaned when he continued sucking my soft spot on my neck, causing me to moan louder than I meant to.

James' lips shortly returned to mine and that's when things started to get even more hot and heavy.

I kicked my heels off and kissed James lips softly, moving to his jaw line, down his neck and stopped at his shoulder and gave him a small smirk before unbuckling his belt.

"why am I the only one with no shirt on?" James smiled, and unzipped my dress and helped me step out of it. It bad idea to wear the tights because the ended up ripping from James trying to remove them. I sat back on the desk in just my bra and panties, and at this point James was just in his boxers, which were showing how excited he was.

"James I don't want someone to walk in" I whispered again, when he rested his forehead on mine.

"I promise babe. No one will come in. I'll even lock the door" he said. Walking over to the door and locking it before returning to his desk.  
>I nodded, and ran my fingers across his chest causing him to sigh.<p>

Within seconds, James was kissing my neck again, driving me crazy.

The whole time James and I were together, I kept feeling like someone was going to hear us, or walk in on us. But James kept saying it was fine.  
>"That was…" I sighed, trying to calm myself down.<p>

"Amazing" James smiled, pulling his pants back on.

"Do you want to come over my house?" James smiled, buttoning his shirt back up. I couldn't help but smile. He had this smile on his face that made it so obvious of what we just did, and he buttoned his shirt but missed one button so it all became uneven and he didn't notice. I didn't say anything because he looked adorable.  
>"I'd love to" I slipped back into my dress and put my heels on and threw my ripped tights into my bag.<p>

"I'll help you pick your stuff up first" I laughed a bit, and walked over to gather all the papers and staplers and pens that flew off the desk in our heated moment.  
>"I'm never going to be able to look at this desk the same" James sighed, placing a few pens down.<p>

"I'm sorry.." I whispered "Nothing to be sorry for baby girl, I'll just think of you every time I sit down" He smiled, and leaned down to grab the papers I gathered for him.

"baby..that dress is way to short..i can see you from here" He laughed and grabbed my hand to help me stand up "I'll make sure not to bend down or anything in it then" I smiled, giving James a soft kiss.

"No..you can bend down in it..but only when you're with me" james smirked and grabbed my hand, handing me my bag and walked out of the classroom. "JAMES!" I shouted, trying to be serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked out of the school, hand in hand to our cars and I told James I would meet him at his place but needed to make a stop first.

"Okay, the front door will be unlocked baby" He smiled, and kissed me passionately before letting me climb in my car.

First stop. Pick up whipped cream, nutella, and chocolate covered strawberries (;


End file.
